


Unfortunately life, can be unfair.

by BunNaries



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bromance, HEY~, Hiro Dies, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short, Tadashi cries, This fandom will be the death of me, This is why you shouldn't show me feely pictures, all the feels, and the fandom is in pain, crying 4ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunNaries/pseuds/BunNaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Hiro demonstrated his microbots and the brothers excuse themselves from the rest of the gang for a while to have some brotime.</p>
<p>Inspired by a picture of Tadashi holding Hiro's dead body in his arms. Very short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately life, can be unfair.

As Tadashi and Hiro approached a bridge that gave a great view of the campus, Hiro suddenly stopped in his tracks. Realizing that his little brother wasn't following him anymore, Tadashi turned around, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Hiro?"

Hiro's eyes were darting between his brother and the direction of the university building.

"C-could you hold on for a while? I kind of want to..." Hiro trailed off. Tadashi just gave a knowing smile.

"You want to make sure that the microbots are safe, right?" That was Tadashi's best guess. After Krei tried to steal one of the microbots, it's no wonder that he would be worried.

Hiro gave a rather stiff nod.

"I'll wait here. Go on." Tadashi gave a small wave of his hand as a green light. Hiro immediately turned on his heels, but before he could take a step Tadashi called out.

"Hey, Hiro."

Hiro looked back at Tadashi with a slight tilt of his head.

"Welcome to nerd school." There was a small pause before he continued. A soft smile graced his lips.

"Nerd."

Hiro grinned in reply and wordlessly continued on his way to the building.

Little did Tadashi know what was to come.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi was in complete panic. So much panic that his mind had gone blank.

He could only stare at the burning building in front of him with wide eyes. He was dumbstruck. It was only after a few seconds that his mind processed what had happened and there was only one word that left his lips.

"Hiro..." It came out barely above a whisper. The name that he had been calling out for years. The name that constantly made him concerned. The name of that bundle of joy his parents had left to him and his aunt.

"HIRO!" His legs had began moving out of impulse. Hiro might still be in there. He needed to save him.

Out of the few people who ran out of the building, there was a woman who slipped on the broken shards that littered the stairs. With his reflexes, Tadashi managed to prevent her from falling face flat on the glass ridden gravel. Despite the fact that the woman had just ran out of the hellish inferno that was inside, there was only one thing he could ask her.

"Is Hiro in there?!" Tadashi sounded almost hysterical, yet the woman didn't seem to notice due to her own panic.

"H-he is! I didn't see him running out!" Tadashi gaped at her only for a split second before he let the woman go and ran up the stairs leading to the building three steps at a time.

'Hiro,Hiro,Hiro,Hiro,Hiro...' Was all Tadashi could think as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He wasn't going to let his little brother go like this. He wasn't going to let the last thing that his parents left him go like this. He wasn't going to let the little genius that he practically raised himself go like this.

He wasn't going to give up what he spent most of his life protecting like this.

'I'm not giving up on you, Hiro!'

Unfortunately life, can be unfair.

As Tadashi reached for one of the handles of the large double doors, the loud, deafening sound of an explosion rang in the air. Before he even realized it, the immense shock waves had flung him away from the doors along with large shards of glass in its wake.

It felt surreal to him. It almost felt like everything was in slow motion as it happened.

His ears were ringing.

His heart was pounding so harshly in his chest that he felt like it was going to burst.

He could feel the shock waves go through his very being, rattling him to the core.

And the last thing that flashed through his mind,

was an adorable boy with crows nest hair and a cute little tooth gap - grinning- before running away into the distance.

Then it all went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadashi didn't die this time. He just passed out when his head hit the gravel.
> 
> He sure wishes he did die though.
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting something up on this website so go easy on me please qwq


End file.
